Autopilot
by Talin-Love
Summary: So I decided to write a three-part series to my Star Wars TROS fix-it fic. There is zero plot to this - I just wanted these two love birds to be happy already. Clearly, spoilers ahead for TROS. Part two of three in the Sanctuary series.


The empty void was lit with distant stars and planets in every direction. Ben stared out the small window of the civilian transport ship that was headed for Naboo. Weeks had passed since he first woke up on the beach of Ahch-to where Rey found him. They spent the following time avoiding the rest of the galaxy as it celebrated, preferring for this to remain a secret for as long as they could keep the facade going. Rey agreed that the world was not ready to see his return and Ben was all too glad to stay hidden. He knew that doing this was only avoiding reality, though.

The Resistance had returned power to the Senate, which worked diligently to reconstruct their system. As the people of all nations and races let out a collective sigh of relief, politics was going to proceed despite a galaxy-wide revolution. No, he did not need to spend his own precious time pondering on this. The rest of the world could do whatever it wanted. Meanwhile, Ben had other things to focus on.

His nightmares were persistent. As they travelled across the systems, Ben found himself waking up in a cold stupor countless nights, drenched in sweat and hyperventilating. He saw their terrified faces, the victims of the First Order that met the edge of his lightsaber. Their screams echoed in the depths of his mind. His father would appear on occasion, his face basked in red as breath escaped him for the last time. Ben swore he saw him stand across the tight space of his quarters. Then he'd rub his eyes to focus, only to find himself alone again.

But that feeling never lasted for too long.

As if on cue, his body would sense a gentle warmth embrace him as his mind eased into a lull. They did not share a bed. Even after they made their feelings known, Rey insisted on sleeping separately. Despite the distance, their bond still kept them connected into the dead of the night. She felt his turmoil, waking with him every time he escaped another nightmare. And as he worked to calm his nerves, Rey provided comfort across their link that lead him to fall back asleep again. They repeated this on end and Ben was growing more restless as the days progressed to months.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her this. He needed her by his side, snuggled into his back as her shallow breath warmed his skin. Ben envisioned her arm that would roll gently over his waist to hold onto him. He wanted to wake with her. To turn over and watch her smile greet him at the start of a new day. The first thing he'd do is kiss her. Graze his fingers over her exposed shoulder. Squeeze the curve of her hip. Share a morning conversation.

But Rey made it blatantly clear that she was not open to the idea of sharing a bed with him. At least, not yet. Her mind was still processing as she came to terms with his return. He couldn't exactly blame her for this either. Ben sacrificed himself to save her. He left her for weeks as she wandered the galaxy, alone and heartbroken. Then, out of nowhere, she heard him once more. Their reunion was certainly pleasant to recall but there was still pain attached to their temporarily severed bond. It was going to take a while and he was willing to wait for as long as it took for her to come around.

Tilting his head back, Ben relaxed into the seat of the communal room. He decided to rest a bit that day while watching the unchanging scene outside. Ben adjusted to fix the pull of his jacket. Examining himself, he bit the inside of his mouth, jaw tightening. His attire was painfully similar to his father's - all black jacket, pants, and boots with a stark white undershirt. He figured it was time to give up on his First Order ensemble, cloak, and mask. This proved easier to blend into marketplace crowds when they stopped to refuel and stock up on supplies on their journey. He kept his lightsaber attached to the belt and alongside the tucked blaster pistol. Not once had they needed to reveal their weapons since leaving for Naboo. The quiet was jarring.

She had changed, too.

By now, most of the galaxy at least knew of her name if not her appearance. Rey took extra precautions to hide her identity while they ventured on passing planets. The first thing that went was her long, brown hair that she normally pinned up. Now she fashioned a short, wispy bob that hugged the edge of her face. She traded for a longer hood that covered her face and most of her features with layered fabric. The shawl reached to the ground, barely grazing the surface. From behind, it almost appeared to resemble a gown when he caught her walking through the long halls of their ship. Even her gloves kept her secret from the world.

Their transformation worked for the moment. If one didn't look long enough, they could easily pass for wanderers.

Shortly after he joined her, Ben reached out to his old contacts in Naboo who secured a small residence on the forested outskirts, away from prying eyes. He promised Rey that they would wait out the overturn somewhere quiet and safe. The only place left in the galaxy that he knew intimately was his grandmother's home planet. Ironically, Rey had connection to this place as well, whether she was aware of it or not.

But they would cross that bridge later.

The door to the open room pulled back with a whiz. Ben slowly opened his eyes to adjust his vision.

She stood at the entrance, her hand resting on the frame. Her shawl was gone, probably left on her seat in the cockpit, to reveal the oversized clothing that wrapped around her frame. A pressure constricted in his chest, his thoughts scattering.

"Does your head hurt?" Rey spoke up with a crack in her voice. She remained at her spot.

Ben reached up to run his hand through his hair, pulling at the strands that covered his face. "Not anymore. You..?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright. Getting hungry though. I set the ship on autopilot to go make some food. Did you want anything specific?"

"I'm fine with anything." He replied, his teeth clenching slightly.

They were incredibly awkward. Rey was nervous around him, more so than usual. His words for her finally started to sink in after they left Ahch-to. And her own confession only made her embarrassed beyond reason. She never took any of it back but he could sense her uneasiness as she tested her resolve around him. Everything about this was new for her.

He found it endearing more so than frustrating. Sure, he wanted to throw caution to the wind many times over to see just how far south her blush travelled. His imagination left nothing unturned. The latest fantasy that kept him up into the night involved Rey sprawled over his reclined demeanor in his quarters, breasts bouncing ever so as she breathed heavy to reach her completion. She'd be full with him and dripping to make a mess of herself as he watched her come undone. His name would escape her lips along with a few other obscene phrases.

Ben was certain that his thoughts were far too loud. Fragments, if not the whole thing, would resonate across their shared bond. And seeing her stumble about the ship in the morning was evident enough that she was aware of his musings. He'd be lying if he said he got no pleasure from teasing her with his thoughts. And he promised her that he would never lie.

"Alright." She sighed, keeping her gaze to the floor. "I'll go see what I can whip up."

The strands of hair fell forward, the dark curls contoured her jawline. Ben held back his breath. She was clad in all black, a rare sight to behold. His mind flash backed to the moments after Snoke's murder when he was first crowned Supreme Leader. Had she taken his hand then, he already had plans for her to sit on that throne, donned in the same colors. Even now, after stepping away from that life for good, every once in a while Ben's thoughts drifted to that possibility of her in tight fitting leather. Perched on his seat, relaxed and content. A smile across her lips. Her exposed skin calling him.

Ben bit his finger, leaning into his arm as he continued watching Rey fidget in her spot. His persistence to stay loyal to her decision of keeping their distance was wavering day by day. He was horrible. Outright indecent as he flooded their bond with visions of this Rey that he imagined would bend to his will.

She glanced up momentarily, eyes wild and cheeks flushed bright pink. Rey twisted for the adjacent hallway as she readied her escape.

_Rey._

His plea stopped her in her tracks.

No… he was downright depraved.

_Come here._

There was shock in her expression mixed with intrigue. Her fingers clutched the doorframe harder, turning white. Rey refused to move from her spot, yet she did not flee from this situation either. She was unyieldingly stubborn.

Ben relaxed his shoulders, sinking further into his seat. His legs spread. His voice erupted in a low growl from his throat, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

She took one, cautious step forward. It would be easier to influence her with the Force. Much easier. But Ben did not want to venture down that path just yet. He was content with patiently waiting for her to feel comfortable to continue exploring their connection. He'd prod her gently, enough to spiral her thoughts. She needed to understand that she still had reins over this relationship. If Rey was scared or unsure of anything, they would limit to her needs and expectations.

Her walk was meek, nothing compared to the way she carried herself in front of him when faced against the First Order. In public, before the eyes of others, Ben was always gentle with her. Even as Kylo Ren, sparring in battle with brute strength, he still spoke to her with affection. Meanwhile, she was a fierce flame that nipped at his every turn to push back against the Dark side. Now their roles switched. While he galvanized her will to bend under his influence, she molded to his desires. It was driving him mad.

Rey paused to keep distance.

He desperately wanted to reach out. It wouldn't take much effort for him to lean forward, grasping her arm and pulling in. He knew that as soon as she was in his hold, there wouldn't be much hesitation on his part. They'd fall deeper into their urges and all of the barriers that she put up would disintegrate in seconds.

His discipline kicked in.

Just as Ben was about to clear his thoughts to speak up again, her hand reached up to her neck. Her fingers slid beneath the collar to prompt her shoulder open. The freckles that graced her skin lay bare as she worked to slip out of her clothes. Lower. The fabric of her top cascaded to her stomach as everything below became apparent. A blush of pink came into his view. Ben forgot how to function properly.

She stared at him for a moment, mouth pressed in a thin line. The curve where her neck met her shoulders was brilliant in the dim light. Not to mention, the expanse of her chest that beckoned him with soft, supple flesh.

_Is this what you had in mind?_ Her voice rang in his ears.

Ben bent forward, placing his forearms at his knees. Fingers pressed firmly together as he fought to keep in check. _This will do, for now._

She raised an eyebrow. _Are you suggesting that I'll be giving you more?_

His expression remained stoic but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. _Willingly._

He felt her stutter, as if her existence in the Force stumbled over itself. Her whisper suggested emotions she was having trouble concealing. "You're terrifying."

Ben tilted to the side. "Are you afraid?"

Her reply came instantly. "No."

_I trust you._

He wanted to reassure her statement even as his body screamed to slam them against that wall and pound until he saw stars. Grudgingly, he presented possibilities through their bond. The images spilled before her as his shame lay bare. Rey did not say anything. She refused to chastise him for these thoughts. Even as he purposely fantasized about his past ideals late into the nights, Rey never judged him for it.

Her thumbs gripped the inside of her clothing. She pushed down, allowing her top to fall to the ground. It did not take long for her to start working on the fitted pants as she leaned in to slide off. Everything pooled on the floor. All that remained was the pale undergarment that covered what little skin was still hidden from him. Rey stepped back while he held back a jerk to follow. She glided to an empty seat across from his, sinking into the cushion gracefully. Her legs widened, a flush creeping up her thighs.

Exposing her neck, Rey relaxed her shoulders as her posture released. Her hand travelled south, stopping short of her cover as she teased the edge. Ben followed cue. He slammed into his own seat, head nearly smacking into the wall, as he worked to ease the tightness around his lower half. The chill of deep space felt sharp against the heated skin. He cupped himself, squeezing rather harshly, causing another guttural sound to escape.

In a single motion, she brushed over her core, exposing everything as she pushed aside the fabric, and rolled her eyes back. The sigh she gave him was ethereal. He swore the room flipped upside down.

_Tell me what you feel._

She glared at him behind heavy lidded eyes. "You can sense it… _jerk._"

His body tensed. _I can. But I still want you to tell me._

He watched a small finger disappear into her, sliding right up to the knuckle. Her knees shot up.

_It's almost like… an itch._ She curled the finger inside, searching. _The tension keeps grinding. I want to rub it raw._

"Shit." Ben sucked in a broken breath. His tempo increased, grip painfully tightening.

A second finger joined the first. Her pants were filled with desperate sighs as Rey twisted to adjust to the width. It did not take long for her to continue sliding back and forth.

_Your visions are cruel._

Ben halted.

_You keep doing so much, pushing so far, yet you won't approach me._ He heard the whine in her inner voice. _I'm starting to think that you prefer your fantasy to the real me._

Releasing his grip, Ben held out his hand. He envisioned the pull, a harsh motion that represented the frustration he felt. His fist clenched. The chair across from him yanked forward as it slid rapidly before his thighs. Rey nearly lost it. Grasping her legs, Ben threw them over his armrest to close the gap between them. His stare was intent on the sight. All frantic breath and heavy chest, she attempted to collect herself from his quick reflex.

It was his turn to make her squirm. This time he'd do it with words.

"You think I prefer a make-believe over the real thing?" Ben leaned in, rising slowly from his seat to hover over her. "Might I remind you that I was the one to suggest we share a bed."

_I know._ She arched. _Worst decision of my life._

He hunched over her now, his hand clinging to her chair while the other reached back to return attention to himself. He proceeded as she followed his lead. "If I had you all those nights, you would never leave the bed."

Rey bit her lower lip.

"Maybe we'd play in the helm a little after a long day of flying." Ben paused, "Then continue to the kitchen."

He couldn't tell who was clenching across their bond anymore.

"We'd utilize the table first as you pour yourself over my hand. Smear my mouth." He closed his eyes, head grinding into her shoulder. "Scream until you lost your voice."

Her chest was nearly touching his as she contoured him.

"When we finally make it to the quarters, before you can collect your senses, I'd bend you over the pillows and fuck you into my sheets. You would make a mess of yourself, soaking the space between us with your love." The end was nearing, he could feel his release steadily approach.

He stopped to listen. She held back her sound despite the soft squelch from below her fingers. Her face was bright red. Rey stared at him with a feverish craze, mouth ajar in silent moans. Her thoughts muddled into one, incoherent plea. He knew how to finish this.

"I'd lift your chin as you arch your back." His voice rough and velvety at the same time. Reaching around, he pressed his hand to her fingers, giving a deeper push into her center. "And as you look out the window behind my bed, see the whole galaxy spread before you, I'll fill you with my existence."

She burst.

Stomach collapsing in, Ben kept his hand over hers while she spasmed. He observed her quietly as Rey shook beneath him. The landscape of her body erupted in quakes while her lips whispered something he could not make out. Her seat cushion grew darker.

Ben leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. He hoped he hadn't overdone it. She was still new to this, still unsure of herself and what effect she had on him. Even now, as she lay helpless and returning from her high, Rey could easily sway him to do something unspeakable. And worst of all, she didn't even know it.

Her parted lips was what did it for him. He allowed his imagination to follow along. Teeth grazing gently. Tongue darting out to give a shy lick. The suction of her lips closing in around him. Head bobbing as her short hair bounced with her movement. His hand running through it. The feel of her neck tingling in his grasp. Her moan of defeat as she gave in.

Overpowered.

Overwhelmed.

His own hips bucked, too late to move away as he spilled over his hand and onto her stomach. The sensation filled his mind, allowing his elated state to take control. His light groan echoed in the room alongside her frazzled breath. The singular beauty before him radiated with intoxicating warmth. His exhaustion began to take over.

_We can do that._

Ben's eyes shot open.

"W-what?" He croaked his question.

Rey glanced at him, her chest heaving violently.

_Everything. We can do it all._

He slumped back into his seat across from her. His shoulders rolled back, his exposed self completely left open for her viewing. Ben cursed under his breath.

Fuck. She was going to be the end of him.

* * *

**o/o**

**I am living for these fix-it fics. Let me know what you think so that we can ugly cry together! XD**


End file.
